


A Piece Of Work

by hidden_ziall



Series: Ever Enough. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hiding, Humor, Lies, Love Triangles, M/M, Modest Management (One Direction), Romance, Short Story, a piece of work, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_ziall/pseuds/hidden_ziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn loves Niall, simple as that. <br/>He’s in a relationship with Perrie Edwards, not simple. <br/>He’s stuck and doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to hurt neither Niall, nor Perrie. But what if Management is against all of it. What if there’s some secret hidden? </p><p>And what about Niall? </p><p> </p><p>        | “You really are a piece of work, Zayn.” |</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue._ **

 

 

“Did you hear me?”, she asked, her voice sternly. He nodded, “Yes.” “I’m warning you, Zayn.”, she said again, “Keep yourself away from him.” “I will.”, he told her, his voice now raising up a bit.  
The woman fumbled with the tablecloth, trying to say what she knew would hurt the younger boy.  
“I’m not allowing you to see him anymore.”, she finally said and Zayn could feel his heart thumping like mad in his chest. He started breathing harder than before, trying to calm himself down, at least as good as possible. “Why?”, he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to know the answer. No- he was sure, he didn’t want to. “Because I say so.”, the elder replied quickly. “You know, I can’t just stop seeing him.”, Zayn mumbled. It was so quiet that the older woman had to listen carefully to recognize anything. “I know that.”, she whispered, more to herself than anyone else, “But you will go on distance.” Zayn didn’t say anything. “Alright?”, the woman asked now and the dark-haired lad gulped as reply, “Alright.”

Ever so slowly, Zayn started standing up from his seat, a frown on his face.  
“You aren’t mad at me, are you, Zayn?”, the female voice asked and Zayn shook his head, walking past the kitchen door. “You should concentrate on Perrie, instead of _Niall._ ” And with that, Zayn’s heart seemed to make a crack. “You don’t understand.”, he spitted. “Pardon?” “You don’t understand how it feels.” “Listen, Zayn, I’m doing it for you. I don’t want you to get hurt.”, Patricia murmured, waiting for the younger to finally come to his senses. But Zayn wasn’t about to do anything whatsoever. He was fed up.

“Where are you going?” Zayn didn’t response. “Are you going to him?”, she asked. “Would it make you happy, if I say no?” “Not if you’re lying.” Zayn frowned. In all honesty, he didn’t know where he wanted to go now.   
“I’m going wherever I want, _Mum_.”, Zayn whispered and walked out of the kitchen, into the hallway. With a loud noise the door behind him closed, his mother trying to get him back into the house. But Zayn wasn’t listening, he was just _so_ fed up.


	2. First times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first times are always the times, you never forget.

**| First times |**

 

 _The very first time_ Zayn saw Niall, was also _the very first time_ he heard him.   
Outside the X-Factor building a group of candidates were sitting around a short blond with a guitar on his lap and _Baby_ by _Justin Bieber_ on his lips. Zayn raised an eye-brow, watching from afar. The blond boy was cute with his more-than-obvious-dyed hair and a sweet voice. After a few minutes of watching him, Zayn leaned against the doorframe, fumbling with his fingers. And then the blond grinned at some boy to his right, raising his head after, going for the rap part in the song. The group around him cheered him on and his glance slipped over over to Zayn, who was still leaning in the door, worrying his brain about what was still to come. And just for a few moments their glances met. And that's when someone ran into him.

Not to forget that was also _the first time_ Zayn met Liam.

“Sorry, mate!” was what he heard when he turned around, looking into a pair of brown eyes. “Uh, no problem,” Zayn stuttered out, just because he was a bit surprised. Liam smiled at him, “I'm Liam. You're Zayn, right? I heard you sing, you're really good!” “Thanks, um,” he replied, smiling shyly. He wasn't used to getting compliments. “You wanna come with me to the others?” “Nah, I'm good.” Zayn wasn't one to open up easily, he liked to keep to himself and let others speak.   
Liam nodded at him once, before walking away.

 

About a week later, at bootcamp, was when Zayn spoke to Niall _for the first time._   
Weird to think that they hadn't stumbled over each other in one week, but Zayn was hanging out with Liam and a few other people and whenever Zayn saw Niall in the halls he didn't have the guts to talk to him. Mostly though, he was busy with learning the choreography. “I can't dance!” he said to Liam and ran a hand over his face to fight the frown that was about to show. “C'mon, you can do it,” Liam tried, but Zayn wasn't listening, already turning and leaving the room.   
He sat down and picked up a bottle of water, when he noticed that cameras were following him. Immediately, Zayn cringed, turning his head away and taking a sip. But the cameras didn't stick to their guns. “I just can't dance, alright! I can't,” he groaned and after a few more minutes of him being passive, he was alone again. Tears built up in his eyes. He didn't like all this attention. It was all just too much.

And then someone walked in. A certain blond boy peaked in and Zayn sniffled some. He turned his head away, before he ccould really see who it was, not wanting anyone to see him like that. Apparently, the blond boy was searching for something in his bag. After a few more rustles it was silent again and Zayn let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.   
“You alright?” he suddenly heard, tilting his head to the side. And that was when he recognised him.   
Zayn cleared his throat, “Yeah.” But it still came out breathless and pitched, because he was trying his best  not to cry. The blond boy frowned, taking a few steps closer. “Are you sure? ‘Cause you seem quite down,” he questioned and Zayn shrugged, “I don't even know, man. All this choreography stuff.” “Yeah, you're shit at dancing, mate.” And Zayn laughed and then the boy laughed and Zayn instantly felt like he could breathe again.   
“ ‘m Niall, by the way.” “Zayn.” They both smiled at each other and suddenly everything was just too bright for his eyes. Niall's smile and his eyes and his hair and just Niall in general, really.   
The blond boy pats Zayn on the back, “No, but seriously, I think you can do it. It's just in the beginning, trust me.” Zayn smiled shyly at him and it seemed as if it wasn't that hard to handle the cameras around him anymore.

 

 _The first time_ Zayn and Niall got close was after they were formed to a band. It all started with one of those afternoons were all of them were swimming — or standing, if you ask Zayn — in the pool in Harry's bungalow and Harry decided to take off his pants. Niall was laughing his head off and Zayn just shrugged it off like it was no big deal, like he got to see another boy's dick every day.   
The thing was that all of them — Liam, Niall, Louis, Harry and Zayn — were already pretty close when they became a band. Louis and Harry had met in the X-Factor's restrooms and Liam and Zayn were friends before, too. And then there was also Zayn and Niall, which had started a friendship, as well. So, it was really not that big of a deal. Of course, all of them were excited, but as a band and not as individual people.

Zayn instantly liked Louis, because Louis was simply loud, open, straightforward and sassy — which he wasn't from the start, but had gotten the more time they spent together — and there was really no other definition. Louis just laid it on the line, whatever it was. You didn't hit a note? Louis commented on it. You had a hole in your sock? Louis commented on it. You looked good? Louis definitely commented on it. Zayn liked that about him. That he was truthful and whenever you had a bad day, he was there to crack a joke.

Harry on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was a clumsy, young boy with the ability of making bad jokes and a habit of speaking too slow. But Harry was a good listener and that was what Zayn needed. Whenever he had a bad day, the other boy was there to simply listen and Zayn was glad he had him to get things off his chest without getting judged.

Then there was also Liam. Liam was hard to describe. He was a nice, polite boy with a great personality and a good heart. Liam and Zayn were pretty close and if he was feeling bad about something, Liam could pep him up again. On the other hand, Liam was a bit too anxious at times and the other boys often complained, but Zayn didn't really think of it as a disadvantage.

And last, but not least — Niall. Niall had a laugh were you couldn't help, but feel better. Zayn just really liked him. He was cute and funny in his own kind of way. He was nearly as clumsy as Harry was, but always with a grin on his lips. There had been times, were Niall wasn't happy, but Zayn didn't like to think about those. People often said, Niall laughed way too much, but honestly it didn't bother Zayn, at all. Then there were also times, were Niall kept to himself and didn't talk much. Zayn didn't really know what it was, but there was something about him that got under his skin. Like the way his skin crinkled around his eyes, when he smiled or how he tipped his head back when he was laughing and the way his skin tinted pink when he got a compliment or felt embarrassed. But mostly, it was how everything turned brighter whenever he was around.

So, one day when they were all sitting in or around the pool, Louis bluntly asked, “Anyone going for boys?” And Liam gaped at him, Niall cackled, Harry grinned and Zayn raised an eye-brow. It was quiet for a while and Zayn thought about it. He never really considered it. If he liked someone, he liked them. It didn't matter to him which gender.   
Louis started again, “Just to get the facts on the table, I'm gay.” And then Harry spoke up, “Bi, I think.” Louis grinned at him and Zayn rolled his eyes. “I'm straight. I don't have anything against gays, but I'm definitely straight,” Liam declared, watching everyone sheepishly. Niall and Zayn looked at each other and Niall's cheeks reddened just a bit. “I don't really know what I am. I mean, I don't see why you can't have fun with both. As long as you feel comfortable,” he told them and it made sense to Zayn. Therefore he just shrugged, saying something along the lines of “same with me” and the day went on as usual.

A few hours later though, when all of them were sitting around the bonfire and Niall had one of his moods, were he stayed silent, starting to shiver, Zayn simply opened his arms. Niall got the hint, shuffling over to him and cuddling into Zayn's arms. And at that moment Zayn was sure that he liked both. Or maybe he just liked Niall.

 

A few nights later, was _the first time_ Niall crawled into his bed. Zayn put his arms around his waist and the blond boy cuddled against his chest. It was simple for them and Zayn liked that. There was nothing difficult, nothing suffocating him when Niall was around.   
“Zayn?” the blond boy whispered and Zayn started stroking the bare skin on his hip, “Yeah?” For a few seconds Niall bit onto his lip, then he said, “You know, how some people hate on others on the internet, yeah?” Zayn frowned, “Yeah.” “Um, I kind of saw someone saying something about me,” Niall mumbled. “About you? Why would anyone say something bad about you?” Zayn questioned, because it seemed inexplicable to him. Niall didn't answer and he realized that it was the reason why Niall wasn't his usual, jolly self the last few days. “Hey, Niall, you don't believe that, do you?” “I... I don't know.”  
Niall shuffled around a bit, till he laid on Zayn's chest with his head propped up on his arms, looking into Zayn's eyes. “Do you think I sing bad?” Zayn's eyes widened drastically; he couldn't understand people saying something like that. Why would anyone hate on Niall? The boy that was equally as carefree as he was sensitive? “Of course, not! Your voice is beautiful! ”

Niall looked down, still not entirely believing him. With a soft gesture, Zayn caught his chin between his fingers and forced him to look into his eyes. “There's nothing wrong with you, Ni. Your voice is absolutely perfect. We wouldn't sound as good without you,” he whispered, his fingertips wandering over Niall's cheek. The blond boy sighed, laying his head onto the other's chest. And Zayn felt like it was enough for the moment.

  
And it went on like that, with both of them hugging and touching each other more than normal friends do and the other boys watching them suspiciously. Zayn thought that, at least, Louis and Harry weren't to complain, because, at least, they weren't as obvious as these two were.

 

 _At some point_ at the X-Factor, in the liveshows, Niall and Zayn realised that they both liked each other more than just friends. And it wasn't anything corny, it was just them being close and knowing that they have one another. And Zayn really, really liked that.

About three days after they were officially dating, _their first_ kiss happened.

It was right before one of their performances and Zayn's heart was beating so fast, he could feel it pulse in his ears. As often, Niall came to rescue him. They stood in front of each other, their foreheads touching and Niall started whispering comforting things. And suddenly the urge to kiss Niall was unbearable, stronger than ever before. Zayn leaned a bit forward and for a second he could feel Niall's breath against his lips and his cold nose against his overheated skin. The second their lips touched, everything seemed to fall off Zayn's shoulders and suddenly he felt light, like someone let go off a balloon, like he could fly away right then and there.

Niall didn't respond immediately, but when he did and lips were moving against lips, sparkles were flying around behind Zayn's closed eyelids and butterflies were making a happy dance in his stomach.  
The kiss only lasted a few moments, but when they pulled away, Niall's skin was flushed and Zayn thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

Two weeks later was _the first time_ One Direction had a personal meeting with Simon Cowell. It was also the first time Zayn was unsure about his relationship with Niall.

The two of them had a seperated talk, away from the others, with Simon. They walked in, sat down and the first thing they heard, was, “You can't come out.”  
The two boys never were really obvious, so it was easy to cover it up as friendly behaviour. But neither of them wanted it to _be_ friendly. Zayn felt his heart clench and Niall squeezed his hand, because he knew he felt the same.   
They got out of the room with pale faces and red-rimmed eyes and it didn't take long _for their first_ argument to arrive. Maybe Niall overreacted or maybe Zayn did, he wasn't quite sure.

 

 

And then there was also _the first time_ One Direction met Little Mix and Zayn Malik met Perrie Edwards and Niall Horan met Loneliness and Heartbreak.


	3. First Times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all of them were sitting around the bonfire and Niall had one of his moods, were he stayed silent, starting to shiver, Zayn simply opened his arms. Niall got the hint, shuffling over to him and cuddling into Zayn's arms. And at that moment Zayn was sure that he liked both. Or maybe he just liked Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in forever, guys.   
> i'll try and update this more often, but it's a bit hard with school, but yeah. and thanks for sticking to this x enjoy!

**| First times |**

 

 

 

 _The very first time_ Zayn saw Niall, was also _the very first time_ he heard him.   
Outside the X-Factor building a group of candidates were sitting around a short blond with a guitar on his lap and _Baby_ by _Justin Bieber_ on his lips. Zayn raised an eye-brow, watching from afar. The blond boy was cute with his more-than-obvious-dyed hair and a sweet voice. After a few minutes of watching him, Zayn leaned against the doorframe, fumbling with his fingers. And then the blond grinned at some boy to his right, raising his head after, going for the rap part in the song. The group around him cheered him on and his glance slipped over over to Zayn, who was still leaning in the door, worrying his brain about what was still to come. And just for a few moments their glances met. And that's when someone ran into him.

Not to forget that was also _the first time_ Zayn met Liam.

“Sorry, mate!” was what he heard when he turned around, looking into a pair of brown eyes. “Uh, no problem,” Zayn stuttered out, just because he was a bit surprised. Liam smiled at him, “I'm Liam. You're Zayn, right? I heard you sing, you're really good!” “Thanks, um,” he replied, smiling shyly. He wasn't used to getting compliments. “You wanna come with me to the others?” “Nah, I'm good.” Zayn wasn't one to open up easily, he liked to keep to himself and let others speak.   
Liam nodded at him once, before walking away.

 

About a week later, at bootcamp, was when Zayn spoke to Niall _for the first time._   
Weird to think that they hadn't stumbled over each other in one week, but Zayn was hanging out with Liam and a few other people and whenever Zayn saw Niall in the halls he didn't have the guts to talk to him. Mostly though, he was busy with learning the choreography. “I can't dance!” he said to Liam and ran a hand over his face to fight the frown that was about to show. “C'mon, you can do it,” Liam tried, but Zayn wasn't listening, already turning and leaving the room.   
He sat down and picked up a bottle of water, when he noticed that cameras were following him. Immediately, Zayn cringed, turning his head away and taking a sip. But the cameras didn't stick to their guns. “I just can't dance, alright! I can't,” he groaned and after a few more minutes of him being passive, he was alone again. Tears built up in his eyes. He didn't like all this attention. It was all just too much.

And then someone walked in. A certain blond boy peaked in and Zayn sniffled some. He turned his head away, before he ccould really see who it was, not wanting anyone to see him like that. Apparently, the blond boy was searching for something in his bag. After a few more rustles it was silent again and Zayn let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.   
“You alright?” he suddenly heard, tilting his head to the side. And that was when he recognised him.   
Zayn cleared his throat, “Yeah.” But it still came out breathless and pitched, because he was trying his best  not to cry. The blond boy frowned, taking a few steps closer. “Are you sure? ‘Cause you seem quite down,” he questioned and Zayn shrugged, “I don't even know, man. All this choreography stuff.” “Yeah, you're shit at dancing, mate.” And Zayn laughed and then the boy laughed and Zayn instantly felt like he could breathe again.   
“ ‘m Niall, by the way.” “Zayn.” They both smiled at each other and suddenly everything was just too bright for his eyes. Niall's smile and his eyes and his hair and just Niall in general, really.   
The blond boy pats Zayn on the back, “No, but seriously, I think you can do it. It's just in the beginning, trust me.” Zayn smiled shyly at him and it seemed as if it wasn't that hard to handle the cameras around him anymore.

 

 _The first time_ Zayn and Niall got close was after they were formed to a band. It all started with one of those afternoons were all of them were swimming — or standing, if you ask Zayn — in the pool in Harry's bungalow and Harry decided to take off his pants. Niall was laughing his head off and Zayn just shrugged it off like it was no big deal, like he got to see another boy's dick every day.   
The thing was that all of them — Liam, Niall, Louis, Harry and Zayn — were already pretty close when they became a band. Louis and Harry had met in the X-Factor's restrooms and Liam and Zayn were friends before, too. And then there was also Zayn and Niall, which had started a friendship, as well. So, it was really not that big of a deal. Of course, all of them were excited, but as a band and not as individual people.

Zayn instantly liked Louis, because Louis was simply loud, open, straightforward and sassy — which he wasn't from the start, but had gotten the more time they spent together — and there was really no other definition. Louis just laid it on the line, whatever it was. You didn't hit a note? Louis commented on it. You had a hole in your sock? Louis commented on it. You looked good? Louis definitely commented on it. Zayn liked that about him. That he was truthful and whenever you had a bad day, he was there to crack a joke.

Harry on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was a clumsy, young boy with the ability of making bad jokes and a habit of speaking too slow. But Harry was a good listener and that was what Zayn needed. Whenever he had a bad day, the other boy was there to simply listen and Zayn was glad he had him to get things off his chest without getting judged.

Then there was also Liam. Liam was hard to describe. He was a nice, polite boy with a great personality and a good heart. Liam and Zayn were pretty close and if he was feeling bad about something, Liam could pep him up again. On the other hand, Liam was a bit too anxious at times and the other boys often complained, but Zayn didn't really think of it as a disadvantage.

And last, but not least — Niall. Niall had a laugh were you couldn't help, but feel better. Zayn just really liked him. He was cute and funny in his own kind of way. He was nearly as clumsy as Harry was, but always with a grin on his lips. There had been times, were Niall wasn't happy, but Zayn didn't like to think about those. People often said, Niall laughed way too much, but honestly it didn't bother Zayn, at all. Then there were also times, were Niall kept to himself and didn't talk much. Zayn didn't really know what it was, but there was something about him that got under his skin. Like the way his skin crinkled around his eyes, when he smiled or how he tipped his head back when he was laughing and the way his skin tinted pink when he got a compliment or felt embarrassed. But mostly, it was how everything turned brighter whenever he was around.

So, one day when they were all sitting in or around the pool, Louis bluntly asked, “Anyone going for boys?” And Liam gaped at him, Niall cackled, Harry grinned and Zayn raised an eye-brow. It was quiet for a while and Zayn thought about it. He never really considered it. If he liked someone, he liked them. It didn't matter to him which gender.   
Louis started again, “Just to get the facts on the table, I'm gay.” And then Harry spoke up, “Bi, I think.” Louis grinned at him and Zayn rolled his eyes. “I'm straight. I don't have anything against gays, but I'm definitely straight,” Liam declared, watching everyone sheepishly. Niall and Zayn looked at each other and Niall's cheeks reddened just a bit. “I don't really know what I am. I mean, I don't see why you can't have fun with both. As long as you feel comfortable,” he told them and it made sense to Zayn. Therefore he just shrugged, saying something along the lines of “same with me” and the day went on as usual.

A few hours later though, when all of them were sitting around the bonfire and Niall had one of his moods, were he stayed silent, starting to shiver, Zayn simply opened his arms. Niall got the hint, shuffling over to him and cuddling into Zayn's arms. And at that moment Zayn was sure that he liked both. Or maybe he just liked Niall.

 

A few nights later, was _the first time_ Niall crawled into his bed. Zayn put his arms around his waist and the blond boy cuddled against his chest. It was simple for them and Zayn liked that. There was nothing difficult, nothing suffocating him when Niall was around.   
“Zayn?” the blond boy whispered and Zayn started stroking the bare skin on his hip, “Yeah?” For a few seconds Niall bit onto his lip, then he said, “You know, how some people hate on others on the internet, yeah?” Zayn frowned, “Yeah.” “Um, I kind of saw someone saying something about me,” Niall mumbled. “About you? Why would anyone say something bad about you?” Zayn questioned, because it seemed inexplicable to him. Niall didn't answer and he realized that it was the reason why Niall wasn't his usual, jolly self the last few days. “Hey, Niall, you don't believe that, do you?” “I... I don't know.”  
Niall shuffled around a bit, till he laid on Zayn's chest with his head propped up on his arms, looking into Zayn's eyes. “Do you think I sing bad?” Zayn's eyes widened drastically; he couldn't understand people saying something like that. Why would anyone hate on Niall? The boy that was equally as carefree as he was sensitive? “Of course, not! Your voice is beautiful! ”

Niall looked down, still not entirely believing him. With a soft gesture, Zayn caught his chin between his fingers and forced him to look into his eyes. “There's nothing wrong with you, Ni. Your voice is absolutely perfect. We wouldn't sound as good without you,” he whispered, his fingertips wandering over Niall's cheek. The blond boy sighed, laying his head onto the other's chest. And Zayn felt like it was enough for the moment.

  
And it went on like that, with both of them hugging and touching each other more than normal friends do and the other boys watching them suspiciously. Zayn thought that, at least, Louis and Harry weren't to complain, because, at least, they weren't as obvious as these two were.

 

 _At some point_ at the X-Factor, in the liveshows, Niall and Zayn realised that they both liked each other more than just friends. And it wasn't anything corny, it was just them being close and knowing that they have one another. And Zayn really, really liked that.

About three days after they were officially dating, _their first_ kiss happened.

It was right before one of their performances and Zayn's heart was beating so fast, he could feel it pulse in his ears. As often, Niall came to rescue him. They stood in front of each other, their foreheads touching and Niall started whispering comforting things. And suddenly the urge to kiss Niall was unbearable, stronger than ever before. Zayn leaned a bit forward and for a second he could feel Niall's breath against his lips and his cold nose against his overheated skin. The second their lips touched, everything seemed to fall off Zayn's shoulders and suddenly he felt light, like someone let go off a balloon, like he could fly away right then and there.

Niall didn't respond immediately, but when he did and lips were moving against lips, sparkles were flying around behind Zayn's closed eyelids and butterflies were making a happy dance in his stomach.  
The kiss only lasted a few moments, but when they pulled away, Niall's skin was flushed and Zayn thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

Two weeks later was _the first time_ One Direction had a personal meeting with Simon Cowell. It was also the first time Zayn was unsure about his relationship with Niall.

The two of them had a seperated talk, away from the others, with Simon. They walked in, sat down and the first thing they heard, was, “You can't come out.”  
The two boys never were really obvious, so it was easy to cover it up as friendly behaviour. But neither of them wanted it to _be_ friendly. Zayn felt his heart clench and Niall squeezed his hand, because he knew he felt the same.   
They got out of the room with pale faces and red-rimmed eyes and it didn't take long _for their first_ argument to arrive. Maybe Niall overreacted or maybe Zayn did, he wasn't quite sure.

 

 

And then there was also _the first time_ One Direction met Little Mix and Zayn Malik met Perrie Edwards and Niall Horan met Loneliness and Heartbreak.


	4. Jealousy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say it.” With red-rimmed eyes his gaze lifted onto Niall, “I'm sorry.”  
> “Oh God,” he got out, running out of the room. Zayn tried grabbing for his hand, but his strength was seemingly gone. “I didn't mean for this to happen!” he yelled after him, but Niall didn't turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! there's the next chapter already ;) x enjoy!

**| Jealousy |**

 

 

 

 

 

**I.**

 

Niall was tapping his foot on the ground, nervously picking at his finger nails and staring at the television. The clock on his flat's wall showed 8 o'clock and he couldn't help the uneasy feeling that started unfurling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't like he didn't trust him. He simply didn't trust _her_. Her bottle blonde locks and her pink lips and her long eye-lashes and her curves. Niall huffed out a breath, sinking into the couch further. It didn't fit him right that Perrie and Zayn were playing an act —  Management's instructions or not.

Just as he had the courage to let his mind linger at this thought, the door unlocked and heavy footsteps filled the hall. Niall considered for a second to stand up from his seat on the now-uncomfortable couch, but quickly turned the idea down.

“I'm back!”

And Niall had to swallow down his pride, calling back, “I'm here!”  
Zayn walked into the room, throwing his jacket over the sofa and walking over to the blond. He leaned down and pecked Niall on the lips and Niall cringed at the thought that he might possibly kissed her before.

“So, how was it?” Niall asked, flashing the other boy a smile that seemed believable enough to be considered real and Zayn shrugged, letting himself down next to the blond, laying an arm around his shoulder, “Eh, nothing special. We just have to be seen together.” Niall nodded his head in understandment and sighed quietly. He laid his head onto Zayn's shoulder and closed his eyes. “I missed you,” he admitted and Zayn started making circles on Niall's bare arm with his fingertips. With a kiss onto Niall's head, he replied, “I missed you, too.”

And Niall wondered what it would be like in one week or two. Because he knew that at some point they had to kiss, whether he liked it or not.

 

 

 

**II.**

 

   It wasn't like he didn't expect it, but that still didn't mean he liked it. And to say he despised her, was an understatement.

Niall hated how he could smell her perfume on his clothes or spot a bit of lipstick on his collar. He still trusted him. But he still didn't trust her. _They have to kiss for publicity,_ that's what he kept telling himself, even though he knew it wasn't the complete truth. But he wouldn't admit that it bothered him.

And when he was laying in bed, biting down on his lip and trying — _trying so hard_ — to keep himself together and then, yeah, then, Zayn came into their bed room. And when he laid down next to him without saying a word, without even moving or pulling him close, something inside Niall cracked.

And you know what they say, when you're dreaming with a broken heart, the waking up is the hardest part.

 

 

 

**III.**

 

 

   Niall wasn't jealous, he was _not_. It did _not_ bother him that Zayn still hadn't replied to his message and neither was he on the brink of crying.   
But as time passed and the little hand on the clock turned one too many times, he couldn't keep this thoughts up. He was unhappy, deeply, deeply unhappy.

With a sigh he laid his head on the armrest and closed his eyes. And Niall couldn't help the memories flooding into his mind, the smile of his lover that caused butterflies in his stomach and the beautiful eyes that he always woke up to. But now it was like a hard punch to the gut and he could feel his heart swell and for a moment he could hardly breathe.

        “Niall?”

The blond's eyes opened in confusion. He hadn't heard Zayn coming into the apartment. Niall swallowed the lump in his throat and sat up, seeing Zayn with drenched hair and wet clothes. “What happened?” he questioned and the other boy looked frustrated. “We- uh, I got mobbed as I tried getting out of the car.”

Niall had to fight back the roll of his eyes, but instead he simply looked down into his lap. “So, how was it?” “Okay, I guess,” Zayn mumbled and rumpled his own hair up a bit. The blond sighed quietly and Zayn took a step closer toward him, “Are you alright?”

Niall thought about if for a moment and without him wanting he bubbled out, “No.”

        “Sorry?”

        “I said, no.”

Silence filled the room as both sides wondered what to say. And Niall came to the conclusion that Zayn wouldn't be saying something anytime soon, so he stood up, murmured, “I'm going to bed,” and dissappeared in the darkness of the hall as Zayn dropped his gaze to his feet.

 

 

 

**IV.**

 

 

  There was one single time Niall allowed himself to search for pictures. He had his phone in his hand and typed in _'Zayn Malik and Perrie Edwards kissing'_ and to say his heart broke as he saw the pictures wouldn't have compared the slightest to the pain he felt deep inside. For the first time, he let go and let the tears fall. He hated her. He hated her and Management and he hated the world for believing this bullshit.

He clicked on one picture after the other, taking in the smile Zayn previously only showed when the two of them were together. No. He didn't trust him anymore.   
In a swift motion he raised up and threw his phone onto the ground, some splitters flying around, but Niall didn't give one fucking shit.

 

It was hours later that Zayn finally came back and the whole apartment was dark. “Hello?” He walked into the bedroom and saw Niall sitting on the floor and his shattered phone laying next to him.

“Niall, what happened?” Zayn's voice rose up a bit, but he didn't get an answer. “Get up, Niall, for fuck's sake.”

               “You love her, don't you?”

“W-what?” Zayn wasn't surprised, though he tried looking as if he was, but it only made Niall more upset. “Don't lie to me,” he said, only now daring to look up at him. Zayn's expression was everything Niall didn't want to see, but everything he expected.

“Were you crying?” Zayn changed the topic and Niall shrugged. “Baby, what is up?”

“Don't you dare call me baby,” Niall snapped at him, raising onto his feet and shoving him a bit, only so that he moved a few inches. “What's your problem?” Zayn called out and Niall frowned, “You, Zayn. You and Perrie!”

Once again, Niall tried to shove Zayn, but the older boy grabbed him by his wrists and pulled him close to him. “Don't, Zayn, stop it!” He hit Zayn's chest with his fists, “Just admit it! Admit that you love her!”  
Zayn shook his head, furiously, trying to embrace Niall, but the blond was squirming in his grip.

“I fucking love you, Zayn! Why are you doing this!” Niall cried out, burying his head into the other's chest, even though he just wanted to get away. Tears started wetting Zayn's T-shirt and Niall tried breathing evenly.

“Shh,” Zayn cooed at him, loosening his grip a bit. But Niall's mind was set. He pushed himself away from Zayn's chest. “I'm done, Zayn,” he whispered and for the first time that night, Zayn was forming tears in his eyes, “Niall, I-”

              “I can tell you a thousand reasons why I don't believe in you and I anymore.”

              “Niall, please.”

“You love her, say it,” he demanded and Zayn gulped, looking down. “Say it.” With red-rimmed eyes his gaze lifted onto Niall, “I'm sorry.”  
“Oh God,” he got out, running out of the room. Zayn tried grabbing for his hand, but his strength was seemingly gone. “I didn't mean for this to happen!” he yelled after him, but Niall didn't turn. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door, his body falling onto the floor.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” he kept mumbling, tears fallling and when he heard the front door shutting, he couldn't help but scream.

                                                 ❝ You really are a piece of work, Zayn. ❞


End file.
